


Dance with me

by moonlustelara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slightly aged-up characters, Thunderstorms, and it's only mentioned briefly towards the end, but they're not important characters, iwaizumi's mother-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/pseuds/moonlustelara
Summary: Iwaizumi loves thunderstorms, and Oikawa joins the fun





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the February writing challenge day 8: "Dance with me". Sorry for any mistakes!

Iwaizumi listened to the loud drumming rain against his window. He heard the crack of thunder and watched in amazement as lightning illuminated the sky. Thunderstorms were always a source of relaxation for Iwaizumi; he loved the rhythmic tapping, the electrifying dancing, and the thunderous music to drown out daily life. He got lost in their performance. 

Another crack, another flash of light, and Iwaizumi was smiling against the window. He cleared the fog his breath made against it to get a better view of the dancing trees. It was hypnotizing. He wished to join their dance and feel the music rush through him. 

Iwaizumi was too engrossed in the show outside to hear the soft tap of footsteps approaching him. He jumped slightly when he felt arms snake around his waist, “Iwa-chan,” a tired voice came from behind him, “have you been here all night?” He grunted in response. Oikawa buried his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you love the rain so much, even as a kid, It’s weird.”

“It’s relaxing,” Iwaizumi corrected, leaning against Oikawa, feeling serene wash over him. 

“I don’t see how,” Oikawa mumbled, “it’s just a bunch of loud banging.”

“It sounds like music.” Iwaizumi untangled himself from Oikawa and held his hand out to him, “dance with me.”

“I didn’t know you were such a big softie, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled but grabbed his hand nonetheless.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Don’t ruin the moment.” Iwaizumi pulled him close, placing his other hand of Oikawa’s waist. He glanced at Oikawa to see the other smiling at him, the light twinkling in his eyes as he put his other hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They swayed to the beat of the thunder, fast and irregular, stumbling over each others feet. 

“Can’t we turn a lamp on?” Oikawa complained when he tripped again.

“No, all we need is the moonlight,” Iwaizumi steadied him and they continued to sway. He ignored Oikawa’s whining and laughed when thunder reverberated through their apartment. 

Iwaizumi spun Oikawa under his arm when lightning flashed, “I didn’t always like thunderstorms, you know.” 

“How so?” Oikawa fell in pace against Iwaizumi. 

“When I was younger,” Iwaizumi explained, “I didn’t like how deafening they were, and the sporadic flashing annoyed me.” He moved Oikawa away before he could bump into the table, “My mom used to tell me that it was actually our grandparents in Heaven putting on a concert for us, and everytime we lost someone close to us, it was because they were joining the band.” Iwaizumi smiled at the memory, “so she grabbed my hand and we danced the rest of the night.” The rain applauded them, “It’s how we tell them that we haven’t forgotten them either.”

They continued in circles, enjoying the music and each other’s company; content with being a part of the show raging outside. 

With the moon becoming their own personal spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
